Jonathan Storm
Jonathan Storm is a caw created by DoggyDog. Jonathan Storm is currently employed in DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), YCW, YWA, AWC, & RpW (Revival Pro Wrestling). Jonathan Storm is mainly known as an authority figure and has managed many Caw superstars. Jonathan Storm is also a 1x RpW World Heavyweight Champion. DWF (2015-present) General Manager & Leader of The Revolution Jonathan Storm made his debut at the first ever DWF CPV, Extreme Rules, and introduced himself as the DWF General Manager. Jonathan Storm would be mainly an impartial GM at first until he turned Heel and started a stable known as The Revolution with Silvio, Triple X, & the tag team Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) mid season. By Night of Champions, the entire stable held gold (Silvio - World Title, Triple X - IC Title, Rebellion - Tag Titles). Jonathan Storm's biggest foe came in the form of Mario Sanchez after he defeated Silvio to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Jonathan Storm would do what ever it takes to take the title off of Mario, such as putting Mario in a Gauntlet Match against the entire Revolution with the title on the line at the Royal Rumble. After Mario defeated everyone in the group, Jonathan Storm would surprise Mario by having Mario's closest ally DoggyDog cash in his MITB Contract and defeating Mario for the title. Jonathan would reveal Doggy as the newest member of The Revolution (turning Doggy Heel) and would kick Silvio out of the group on the RAW After Elimination Chamber. Wrestlemania 1 would spark the end of the Revolution after every member lost their respective title and Doggy turning Face. The next night on RAW, Rebellion would attack Triple X and take him out indefinitely. Feud with Arrow; Managing Amazing Troy & Triple X At the beginning of Season 2, Jonathan Storm would begin a feud with the man who he claims destroyed The Revolution - Arrow. After retaining against Doggy at Payback and against three former World Champions at No Way Out, Jonathan Storm would name himself as the next challenger to Arrow's title at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, Arrow would defeat Jonathan Storm before Jonathan would announce Rocky'N as his next challenger at Money In The Bank. Also through out the season a man known as "Iconic" - dressed in all black and with a mask - would attack Arrow almost at every CPV with Arrow suspecting Jonathan Storm to know something about it. After retaining the title against Rocky'N at MITB, Arrow would lose the title to Iconic (revealed to be Amazing Troy) at Summerslam. After the match, Storm would celebrate with Troy on top of the entrance ramp. Storm would help Troy retain against Arrow at Dishonor, but Troy would lose the title to Mike House at HIAC after Arrow prevented Storm from being the Special Guest Referee in the match. At the Royal Rumble, Storm would enter the Rumble Match where he would betray Amazing Troy when he attacked Troy in the match, however he would be eliminated. Lucky for Storm however, Triple X (a former member of the Revolution) would return and would win the Rumble. At Elimination Chamber it was revealed that Storm would continue to manage Triple X in his quest to become World Champion. On the Raw before WM2, Storm would tell Troy that he could be entered into the World Title match at WM2 if only he could defeat XXX, and if he didn't he wouldn´t compete for any title for an entire season and he was out of Wrestlemania 2. Troy would win and would be entered in the match. At Wrestlemania 2, Mike House would retain his title against both Triple X & Amazing Troy. On the RAW After Wrestlemania 2, Triple X would defeat Mike House to become the new World Champion. RAW General Manager Also on the RAW After Wrestlemania 2, it was announced by Jonathan Storm that DWF Roster would be split into two rosters: RAW & War Zone. Storm would announce that he would be the General Manager of RAW. RpW (2016-present) Managing Jake Navor & World Heavyweight Champion Championships & Accomplishments RpW: *RpW World Heavyweight Champion - 1x Category:CAW